enterthearenafandomcom-20200213-history
Buffs
Overview Buffs are positive effects that are placed on you. They typically help improve performance, but may have some negative effects. Buffs are considered "friendly". For information on negative buffs see the Debuffs page. Casting Speed Increase Casting speed increases positively affects the speed of your casts. By decreasing the total cast time. Casting Speed Increases stack additively. For more information on how this works see the Casting Speed page. Critical Chance Increase Critical chance increases positively affects the chance you will score a critical hit by increasing your critical hit chance. Critical chance increases stack additively. For more information on how this works see the Critical Hit page. Critical Hit Defense Critical hit defense reduces the chance that you will receive a critical hit from other sources. Critical hit defense stacks additively. For more information on how this works see the Critical Hit page. Damage Increase Damage increases increase the amount of damage that you deal. Damage increases stack additively. For more information on how this works see the Damage page. Damage Taken Reduction Damage taken reductions decrease the amount of damage that you take from other sources. Damage taken reductions stack additively. For more information on how this works see the Damage page. Fast Casting Fast Casting causes all abilities with a cast duration to cast as if they had no cast duration. For more information on how this works see the Fast Casting page. Glancing Blow Chance Increase Glancing blow chance increases increase the chance you have to receive a glancing blow, which reduces damage taken. Glancing blow chance increases stack additively. For more information on how this works see the Glancing Blow page. Glancing Blow Hit Chance Decrease Glancing blow hit chance decreases causes you to have a reduced chance to deal a glancing blow to your targets, which reduces your damage done. Glancing blow hit chance decreases stacks addtively. For more information on how this works see the Glancing Blow page. Healing Done Increase Healing done increases increase the amount of healing output you do. Healing done increases stack additively. For more information on how this works see the Healing page. Heal Over Time (HoT) Healing over time effects are a friendly effect that causes the target to periodically receive healing every tick. Heal over times may stack. For more information on how this works see the Heal Over Time page. Healing Taken Increase Healing taken increases increase the amount of healing you take from other sources. Healing taken increases stack additively. For more information on how this works see the Healing page. Immunity Immunity buffs make it impossible for the buffed target to receive certain debuffs. Buff Immunities: * Immunity to cast speed decreases * Immunity to crowd control * Immunity to debuffs * Immunity to DoTs * Immunity to movement impairing effects For more information on how this works see the Immunity page. Movement Speed Increase Movement speed increase effects increase the buffed target's movement speed, increasing their overall run speed, until the effect's duration ends. Movement speed increase effects stack additively. For more information on how movement speed increases work see the Movement page. Shield Shields prevent the user from taking a set amount of damage. Damage that is taken while a shield is active is completely negated and the damage is transferred to the shield instead of the target. Any buffs that a user may have will disappear along with the shield when the shield is dispelled or is destroyed from damage. For more information on how this works see the Shield page.